1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a detector assembly for imaging an object by detecting X-rays, a computed tomography apparatus having the same and control method for the same, and more particularly, to a detector assembly having a combination of a photon counting detector and a charge integration detector, a computed tomography apparatus having the same and control method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays onto an object, and analyzes the X-rays that pass through the object, thereby identifying an inner structure of the object. Since the transmittance of X-rays varies depending on tissues of the object, an inner structure of the object can be imaged by using an attenuation coefficient obtained by digitizing the transmittance.
An X-ray imaging apparatus may include a radiography apparatus acquiring a projection image by transmitting X-rays in one direction and a computed tomography (CT) apparatus reconstructing an image by using a computer by transmitting X-rays in various directions.